A substrate-processing apparatus may be used for processing a layer on a semiconductor substrate. The substrate-processing apparatus may include a chuck on which the semiconductor substrate may be placed. A heater for heating the semiconductor substrate may be arranged in the chuck.
According to related arts, an abnormal state in the substrate-processing apparatus may not be accurately recognized. In particular, inaccurate placement of the semiconductor substrate on the chuck may not be recognized.